Inspection apparatuses inspect containers as they travel from one area of a container processing facility to another. Inspection includes pressure testing containers as they pass through a pressure test inspection system. Inspection apparatuses include an infeed roller and a container path that transport containers into contact with both a pressure roller and moveable pressure pad. As the container contacts the pressure roller and moveable pressure pad, the pad exerts a force against the container toward the pressure roller. The pressure roller resists this force thereby transferring it to the container and testing its resiliency. Containers that successfully withstand the force without breaking are then conveyed away from the pressure roller/moveable pressure pad and toward a outfeed roller.
The container conveyors that can be used by inspection apparatuses function well when the diameter of the received containers falls within a limited range. Containers having a common design, diameter, or both can be easily received by the container conveyors. However, when containers have significantly different diameters, the container conveyors may need to be stopped and reconfigured to accommodate differently sized containers. A loss of productivity exists during the reconfiguration of container conveyors. It would be helpful to provide a container conveyor that adjusts to containers of different diameters without machine stoppages, time-consuming reconfiguration, or both.